The present invention relates generally to baluster assemblies, and more particularly to devices for attaching balusters to rails.
Rail assemblies typically include a hand rail and a shoe rail, which are disposed in generally parallel relationship. A plurality of generally vertical balusters extend intermediate the hand rail and the shoe rail. Many of the assemblies in the prior art include intricate constructions involving numerous components and bolts for connecting the balusters to the rails. U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,928 is directed to a post mount requiring a support block, an adjustment plate requiring a plurality of adjustment bolts, a bearing plate and clamping plate, a bolt, a nut, and a plurality of compression pins. The amount of parts and amount of detail required to assemble the post mount result in a laborious and time-consuming process.
Additionally, some rail assemblies may not be able to support the weight imposed on them. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,767 is directed to a stair rail assembly having a connector requiring both a plug and socket member to connect a baluster to a rail. The strength of the connection between the baluster and the rail is determined by the strength of the connection between the plug and socket, which may be insufficient if too much force is applied to the connection.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a baluster and rail system that is quick and easy to assemble. It is another object of the invention to provide a system that withstands a great amount of force. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system with few parts to assemble. It is a yet another object of the invention to provide a system that allows for easy shipment of parts. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a system that has hidden fasteners.